concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie Williams
1996 May 12, 1996 Mile End Stadium, London, ENG (Music Industry Soccer Six) November 14, 1996 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (MTV Europe Music Awards 1996) 1997 Robbie Williams The Show Off Must Go On Tour 1997 September 27, 1997 Woking Leisure Centre, Woking, ENG October 1, 1997 The Waterfront, Norwich, ENG October 2, 1997 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG October 4, 1997 Newport Centre, Newport, WAL October 5, 1997 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 6, 1997 Academy, Manchester, ENG October 8, 1997 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG October 9, 1997 Town and Country Club, Leeds, ENG October 10, 1997 Barrowland Ballroom, Glasgow, SCOT October 12, 1997 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG October 13, 1997 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG October 14, 1997 Cliffs Pavilion, Westcliff-on-Sea, ENG October 16-17, 1997 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG October 18, 1997 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG October 20, 1997 Colosseum, Watford, ENG October 22, 1997 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE November 7, 1997 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED November 9, 1997 Huxleys Neue Welt, Berlin, GER November 10, 1997 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER November 12, 1997 E-Werk, Cologne, GER November 14, 1997 Löwensaal, Nuremberg, GER November 16, 1997 Incognito, Munich, GER November 17, 1997 Libro Music Hall, Vienna, AUT November 18, 1997 Jail, Zurich, SUI November 19, 1997 Palladium, Geneva, SUI November 22, 1997 Discoteca Tenax Firenze, Florence, ITY November 22, 1997 Vox Club, Modena, ITY November 23, 1997 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY November 26, 1997 Sala Zeleste, Barcelona, SPA November 27, 1997 Sala Aqualung, Madrid, SPA November 29, 1997 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER December 7, 1997 Battersea Power Station, London, ENG (Concert Of Hope for The Diana, Princess of Wales Memorial Fund, with Damage, All Saints, 911, Gary Barlow, Peter Andre & Boyzone. Robbie performed "Let Me Entertain You", "Angels", "Back for Good" and joined in the finale of "Let it Be") 1998 Robbie Williams Ego Has Landed European Tour 1998 May 15, 1998 The Basement, Treforest, WAL May 16, 1998 Bucks College Student Union, Chalfont St. Giles, ENG May 20, 1998 Apollo, Manchester, ENG May 21, 1998 Convocation Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 22, 1998 Barbican Centre, York, ENG May 25, 1998 Town Hall, Middlesbrough, ENG May 26, 1998 City Hall, Hull, ENG May 28, 1998 King George's Hall, Blackburn, ENG May 30, 1998 Sands Centre, Carlisle, ENG May 31, 1998 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG June 1, 1998 Metropolis, Brighton, ENG June 3-4, 1998 Forum, London, ENG June 5, 1998 Aston Villa Leisure Centre, Birmingham, ENG June 8, 1998 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 27, 1998 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury) June 28, 1998 Zuiderpark, The Hague, NED (Parkpop) July 11, 1998 Balado, Perth and Kinross, SCOT (T in the Park) August 21, 1998 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG August 22, 1998 Temple Newsam, Leeds, ENG (V98) August 23, 1998 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, ENG (V98) August 29, 1998 Slane Castle, Slane, IRE (Slane Concert) October 31, 1998 Villa Barclay, Paris, FRA Robbie Williams One More for the Rogue European Tour 1998 November 27, 1998 Sala Universal Sur, Madrid, SPA November 30, 1998 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY December 1, 1998 Club Babylon, Munich, GER December 3, 1998 Tor 3, Düsseldorf, GER December 4, 1998 Vooruit, Ghent, BEL December 6, 1998 Große Freiheit 36, Hamburg, GER December 7, 1998 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, DEN December 9, 1998 Élysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA December 10, 1998 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED December 28-30, 1998 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE 1999 Robbie Williams One More for the Rogue UK Tour 1999 February 1, 1999 Waterfront Hall, Belfast, NI February 2, 1999 King's Hall, Belfast, NI February 4-5, 1999 Cardiff International Arena, Cardiff, WAL February 7, 1999 Westpoint Arena, Clyst St. Mary, ENG February 8, 1999 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG February 10, 1999 Exhibition and Conference Centre Arena, Aberdeen, SCOT February 11, 1999 SECC Concert Hall 3, Glasgow, SCOT February 14-15, 1999 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG February 18, 1999 Hull Arena, Hull, ENG February 19-20, 1999 Telewest Arena, Newcastle, ENG February 22-23, 1999 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG February 26-28, 1999 Wembley Arena, London, ENG March 2-3, 1999 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG March 28, 1999 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER Robbie Williams Man, The Myth, The Tax Bill (a.k.a. Born To Be Mild) Tour 1999 May 1, 1999 Opera House, Toronto, ON May 4, 1999 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY May 6, 1999 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA May 7, 1999 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA May 8, 1999 Le Petit Medley, Montreal, QC May 10, 1999 9:30 Club, Washington, DC May 12, 1999 Cotton Club, Atlanta, GA May 14, 1999 Metro, Chicago, IL May 15, 1999 Saint Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI May 21, 1999 Nürburgring, Nürburg, GER (Rock am Ring) May 23, 1999 Frankenstadion, Nuremberg, GER (Rock im Park) May 24, 1999 Megaland Landgaaf, Landgraaf, NED (Pinkpop Festival) June 1, 1999 The Rage, Vancouver, BC June 2, 1999 Showbox Comedy and Supper Club, Seattle, WA June 7, 1999 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA June 9, 1999 Mayan Theater, Los Angeles, CA June 18, 1999 Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari, Imola, ITY (Heineken Jammin' Festival) July 2, 1999 Festival Grounds, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) July 4, 1999 Festival Park, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter) July 10, 1999 Hippodrome de Longchamp, Paris, FRA (Solidays) August 25, 1999 Colosseum, Watford, ENG August 28, 1999 Slane Castle, Slane, IRE (Slane Concert) Robbie Williams A Few Dollars More... Tour 1999 September 3, 1999 Cirkus, Stockholm, SWE September 5, 1999 K.B. Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN September 6, 1999 Capitol, Hanover, GER September 7, 1999 Palladium, Cologne, GER September 9, 1999 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER September 10, 1999 CCH Hall 2, Hamburg, GER September 12, 1999 013, Tilburg, NED September 13, 1999 Zénith, Paris, FRA September 15, 1999 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER September 17, 1999 Laugardalshöll, Reykjavík, ICE October 9, 1999 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Net Aid) Robbie Williams Get Your Coat Baby, You've Pulled! Tour 1999 October 12, 1999 Avalon Ballroom, Boston, MA October 13, 1999 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA October 15, 1999 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY October 18, 1999 The Warehouse, Toronto, ON October 19, 1999 Lyric Theatre, Kitchener, ON October 21, 1999 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA October 22, 1999 9:30 Club, Washington, DC October 24, 1999 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA October 25, 1999 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL October 29, 1999 Aerial Theater, Houston, TX October 30, 1999 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX November 1, 1999 Music Hall, Austin, TX 2000 June 16, 2000 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (Ian Dury Tribute) July 24, 2000 Sydney, AUS August 16, 2000 Olympia Museum, Cologne, GER September 1, 2000 Amsterdam, NED September 3, 2000 Scala, London, ENG October 1, 2000 UK Robbie Williams Sermon on the Mount UK Tour 2000 October 6, 2000 Rivermead Leisure Centre, Reading, ENG October 9-10 & 12-13, 2000 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG October 16-17, 2000 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT October 20, 2000 Telewest Arena, Newcastle, ENG October 23-24 & 26-28, 2000 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG October 31-November 1 & 6, 2000 London Arena, London, ENG November 16, 2000 Madrid, SPA December 13, 2000 Club Med World, Paris, FRA (Private Gig) 2001 Robbie Williams Sermon on the Mount European Tour 2001 February 12, 2001 Hovet, Stockholm, SWE February 14, 2001 Forum, Copenhagen, DEN February 17, 2001 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, GER February 19, 2001 Velodrom, Berlin, GER February 20, 2001 Philips Halle, Düsseldorf, GER February 21, 2001 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER February 23, 2001 Zénith, Paris, FRA March 3, 2001 Nuremberg Arena, Nuremberg, GER March 4, 2001 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER March 5, 2001 Forest National, Brussels, BEL March 7, 2001 Seidensticker Halle, Bielefeld, GER March 8, 2001 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED March 11, 2001 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI March 13, 2001 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT March 14, 2001 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER March 16, 2001 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED Robbie Williams Weddings, Barmitzvahs & Stadiums Tour 2001 June 30, 2001 Festival Grounds, Roskilde, DEN July 6-7, 2001 Lansdowne Road, Dublin, IRE July 14-15, 2001 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, WAL July 20-22, 2001 National Bowl, Milton Keynes, ENG July 27-29, 2001 Old Trafford Cricket Ground, Manchester, ENG August 4-5, 2001 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT August 11, 2001 RheinEnergieStadion, Cologne, GER October 10, 2001 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (released as "Robbie Williams: Live at the Albert" DVD) Robbie Williams Sing When You're Pacific Rimming Tour 2001 October 18, 2001 Hong Kong Coliseum, Hong Kong, HK October 20, 2001 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Kallang, SIN October 26, 2001 SuperDome, Taipei, TAI November 1, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS November 3, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS November 5, 2001 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS November 8, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS November 11, 2001 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS November 13-14, 2001 WestpacTrust Centre, Christchurch, NZ November 16, 2001 Westpac Stadium, Wellington, NZ November 18, 2001 Ericsson Stadium, Auckland, NZ 2002 October 31, 2002 Pinewood Studios, Iver Heath, ENG (TV Special) November 29 or 30, 2002 Amsterdam, NED (DUTCH TV) December 1, 2002 Ny Teater, Horsens, DEN (TV Special) December 5, 2002 Espace Cardin, Paris, FRA 2003 January 24, 2003 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore, SIN (MTV Asia Awards) February 22, 2003 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY (Rock The Vote Awards) March 5-6, 2003 Tokyo, JPN March 24, 2003 Sacramento, CA March 31, 2003 Toronto, ON May 9, 2003 The Battery, New York City, NY (Tribeca Film Festival) May 31, 2003 Arena di Milano, Milan, ITY (Festivalbar) June 21, 2003 Eiffel Tower, Paris, FRA (free concert for the Fete de la Musique) Robbie Williams Weekends of Mass Distraction Tour 2003 June 22, 2003 L'Oympia, Paris, FRA June 28-29, 2003 Murrayfield Stadium, Edinburgh, SCOT July 2, 2003 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA July 4, 2003 Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna, AUT July 6, 2003 Olympiastadion, Munich, GER July 8, 2003 Kindl-Bühne Wuhlheide, Berlin, GER July 9, 2003 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER July 11, 2003 Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, GER July 13-14, 2003 Arena AufSchalke, Gelsenkirchen, GER July 17-18, 2003 Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam, NED July 20, 2003 Messegelände, Hanover, GER July 22-23, 2003 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL July 25, 2003 Parken Stadium, Copenhagen, DEN July 27, 2003 Olympiastadion, Stockholm, SWE August 1-3, 2003 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG August 9, 2003 Phoenix Park, Dublin, IRE Robbie Williams Cock of Justice Tour 2003 October 19-20, 2003 Pavilhão Atlântico, Lisbon, POR October 22, 2003 Palacio Vistalegre, Madrid, SPA October 24, 2003 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA October 25, 2003 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA October 27-28, 2003 SEG Geneva Arena, Geneva, SUI October 30-31, 2003 FilaForum di Assago, Milan, ITY November 3, 2003 Papp László Budapest Sportaréna, Budapest, HUN November 4, 2003 T-Mobile Arena, Prague, CZR November 6, 2003 Spodek, Katowice, POL November 9, 2003 Olimpiisky, Moscow, RUS November 11-12, 2003 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN November 14-15, 2003 Vallhall Arena, Oslo, NOR Robbie Williams Aussie Typo Tour 2003 December 6, 2003 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, NZ December 10, 2003 Telstra Dome, Melbourne, AUS December 13-14, 2003 Aussie Stadium, Sydney, AUS 2004 November 22, 2004 ARGENTINIAN TV "Marcelo Tinelli's VideoMatch" November 23, 2004 Teleinde Studios, Buenos Aires, ARG (Private Gig) December 6, 2004 Eiffel Tower, Paris, FRA 2005 July 2, 2005 Hyde Park, London, ENG (Live 8) September 29, 2005 Bataclan, Paris, FRA October 1, 2005 Astoria, London, ENG October 5, 2005 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED October 9, 2005 Velodrome Arena, Berlin, GER 2006 Robbie Williams Close Encounters Tour 2006 April 10, 2006 ABSA Stadium, Durban, SA April 13, 2006 Green Point Stadium, Cape Town, SA April 17, 2006 Loftus Versfeld Stadium, Pretoria, SA April 21, 2006 Nad Al Sheba Racecourse, Dubai, UAE June 9, 2006 Croke Park, Dublin, IRE June 13-14, 2006 Stade Roi Baudouin, Brussels, BEL June 17, 2006 Parc des Princes, Paris, FRA June 21-22 & 24-25, 2006 Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam, NED July 1-2, 2006 Ullevi, Gothenburg, SWE July 6-7, 2006 Parken Stadium, Copenhagen, DEN July 10-11, 2006 Festwiese Ostragehege, Dresden, GER July 14-15, 2006 Trabrennbahn Bahrenfeld, Hamburg, GER July 19, 2006 Ferenc Puskás Stadium, Budapest, HUN July 22, 2006 San Siro, Milan, ITY July 27-28, 2006 Olympiastadion, Berlin, GER August 1-3, 2006 Olympiastadion, Munich, GER August 8-9, 2006 Jahnwiese, Cologne, GER August 12-13, 2006 Hockenheimring, Hockenheim, GER August 18-19, 2006 Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna, AUT August 23-24, 2006 Stade de Suisse, Bern, SUI September 1-2, 2006 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT September 8-9, 2006 Roundhay Park, Leeds, ENG September 14-16 & 18-19, 2006 National Bowl, Milton Keynes, ENG (moved from Wembley Stadium due to building delays) October 8, 2006 Estadio Universitario, Caracas, VEN (Cancelled) October 10, 2006 Estadio Nacional, Santiago, CHL October 14-15, 2006 River Plate Stadium, Buenos Aires, ARG October 18, 2006 Praça da Apoteose, Rio de Janeiro, BRA October 21-22, 2006 Foro Sol, Mexico City, MEX November 4, 2006 Hongkou Football Stadium, Shanghai, CHN (Cancelled, citing health concerns) November 10, 2006 AsiaWorld–Arena, Chek Lap Kok, HK (Cancelled, citing health concerns) November 14, 2006 Aktiv Square, Bangkok, THAI (Cancelled, citing health concerns) November 18, 2006 National Stadium, Kallang, SIN (Cancelled, citing health concerns) November 22, 2006 Brabourne Stadium, Mumbai, IND (Cancelled, citing health concerns) November 24, 2006 Subiaco Oval, Perth, AUS December 5, 2006 AAMI Stadium, Adelaide, AUS December 9-10, 2006 Aussie Stadium, Sydney, AUS December 13-14, 2006 Suncorp Stadium, Brisbane, AUS December 17-18, 2006 Telstra Dome, Melbourne, AUS 2007 2008 2009 October 20, 2009 Roundhouse, London, ENG (BBC Elecric Proms) October 23, 2009 Max Schmeling Halle, Berlin, GER (Free suprise Gig) November 6, 2009 UK TV "Friday Night with Jonathan Ross" November 9, 2009 UK TV "Loose Women" November 25, 2009 Metro Theatre, Sydney, AUS November 25, 2009 Acer Arena, Sydney, AUS (Aria Awards performing "Bodies") December 8, 2009 BBC Radio Theatre, London, ENG (BBC Radio 2's Live In The Morning with Ken Bruce) December 9, 2009 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED December 12, 2009 UK TV "X Factor" performing "You Know Me" & "Angels" as a duet with Olly Murs on the shows live final December 17, 2009 Apple Store Regent Street, London, ENG (ITUNES LIVE) 2010 January 23, 2010 NRJ Music Awards performing "Morning Sun" February 13, 2010 UK TV "So You Think You Can Dance" performing "Morning Sun" February 16, 2010 "The Brits" performing a medley of his greatest hits after receiving the Outstanding Contribution to Music Award March 4, 2010 Berlin, GER (Echo Awards performing "Morning Sun" and receiving the award for "Best International Male Artist", his seventh) March 5, 2010 Limelight, Cologne, GER (No public tickets were available for this Secret Gig. The audience of approx. 500 guests consisted of VIPs as well as the lucky winners of the corresponding on-air shows of the participating radio stations. Robbie performed nine of his best hits in a one-hour show) March 18, 2010 Orchid Piccadilly, London, ENG (Heart Radio Gig) September 12, 2010 Twickenham Stadium, Twickenham, ENG (Help For Heroes, performing "Shame" with Gary Barlow. Also in the line-up were Tom Jones, Alexandra Burke, Pixie Lott, Katherine Jenkins, James Blunt, The Saturdays and comedians Bruce Forsyth, Peter Kay, Michael McIntyre & Jack Dee) October 10, 2010 Alhambra, Paris, FRA (Private Gig) October 13, 2010 Supper Club, London, ENG (Magic Radio exclusive show for 300 people) 2011 2012 May 26, 2012 Castle of Versailles, Versailles, FRA (Khaled Khawaja & Rasha Said's wedding reception) June 4, 2012 Buckingham Palace, London, ENG (Diamond Jubilee Concert) September 11, 2012 Leeds Academy, Leeds, ENG September 12, 2012 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT September 14, 2012 O2 Arena, Dublin, IRE September 16, 2012 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG November 22-24, 2012 O2 Arena, London, ENG November 27, 2012 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (joins Gary Barlow onstage) December 13, 2012 BBC Radio Theatre, London, ENG ("Radio 2 in Concert", presented by Jo Whiley) 2013 Robbie Williams Take the Crown Stadium Tour 2013 June 14, 2013 Aviva Stadium, Dublin, IRE (supported by Olly Murs) June 18-19 & 21-22, 2013 Etihad Stadium, Manchester, ENG (supported by Olly Murs) June 25-26, 2013 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Olly Murs) June 29-30 & July 2 & 5, 2013 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (supported by Olly Murs) July 10, 2013 Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen, GER (supported by Olly Murs) July 13, 2013 Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Olly Murs) July 17, 2013 Trabrennbahn Krieau, Vienna, AUT (supported by Olly Murs) July 20, 2013 Ullevi, Gothenburg, SWE (supported by Olly Murs) July 22-23, 2013 Parken Stadium, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by Olly Murs) July 27, 2013 AWD-Arena, Hanover, GER (supported by Olly Murs) July 31, 2013 San Siro, Milan, ITY (supported by Olly Murs) August 3, 2013 Stade Roi Baudouin, Brussels, BEL (supported by Olly Murs) August 7, 2013 Olympic Stadium, Munich, GER (supported by Olly Murs) August 11, 2013 Mercedes-Benz Arena, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Olly Murs) August 13, 2013 Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb, CRO (supported by Olly Murs) August 16, 2013 Letzigrund, Zurich, SUI (supported by Olly Murs) August 20, 2013 Dans Votre Cinema, Tallinn, EST (Tallinn Song Festival) August 24, 2013 Venice, ITY (Private Gig) August 25, 2013 Viking Stadion, Stavanger, NOR (supported by Olly Murs) October 31, 2013 One Mayfair, London, ENG (UNICEF Halloween Ball) November 8, 2013 London Palladium, London, ENG (One night at the London Palladium) November 12, 2013 Eventim Apollo, London, ENG (Children in Need Rocks 2013) November 19, 2013 Under The Bridge, London, ENG (Heart Radio Private Gig) December 10, 2013 LSO St Luke's, London, ENG (Magic FM Secret Gig) December 12, 2013 Phones 4U Arena, Manchester, ENG (Key 103 Jingle Ball Live, with Little Mix, Pixie Lott, Lawson, Jason Derulo, Union J, Rudimental, Rizzle Kicks, the Vamps & Neon Jungle) December 31, 2013 Moscow, RUS (Private Gig) 2014 March 12, 2014 Moscow, RUS (Private Gig) Robbie Williams Swings Both Ways Live April 25, 2014 Sports Arena, Budapest, HUN April 26, 2014 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR April 28-29, 2014 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT May 1, 2014 Torino Palasport Olimpico, Turin, ITY May 3, 2014 Silvrettaseilbahn AG, Ischgl, AUT (Top of the Mountain Concert) May 4-5, 2014 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED May 7-8, 2014 ISS Dome, Düsseldorf, GER May 10-11, 2014 Jyske Bank Boxen, Herning, DEN May 13, 2014 Telenor Arena, Fornebu, NOR May 15, 2014 Ericsson Globe, Stockholm, SWE May 18-19, 2014 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN May 21-22, 2014 O2 World, Hamburg, GER May 25, 2014 Parque da Bela Vista, Lisbon, POR (Rock in Rio Lisboa) May 28-29, 2014 O2 World, Berlin, GER May 31, 2014 Salle des Étoiles, Monte Carlo, MON June 2-3, 2014 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI June 13-14, 2014 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, NI June 16-17, 2014 First Direct Arena, Leeds, ENG June 22-23, 2014 Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, ENG June 26-27, 2014 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT June 29-30 & July 2, 2014 Phones 4U Arena, Manchester, ENG July 5-6, 2014 LG Arena, Birmingham, ENG July 8-9 & 1-12, 2014 O2 Arena, London, ENG July 18, 2014 Villa Erba, Cernobbio, ITY (Private Gig) September 11-12, 2014 Perth Arena, Perth, AUS September 14, 2014 Palms At Crown, Melbourne, AUS (Private Gig) September 15, 2014 Paris Cat Jazz Club, Melbourne, AUS September 16-17, 2014 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS September 20, 2014 Marina Bay Street Circuit, Marina Bay, SIN (Formula 1 Singapore Airlines Singapore Grand Prix) September 22-23, 2014 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS September 27-28, 2014 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS 2015 January 30, 2015 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) Robbie Williams Let Me Entertain You Tour 2015 March 25, 2015 Barclaycard Center, Madrid, SPA (supported by Baskery) March 27, 2015 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA (supported by Baskery) March 30-April 1, 2015 Zenith, Paris, FRA (supported by Baskery) April 5, 2015 Žalgiris Arena, Kaunas, LIT (supported by Baskery) April 6, 2015 Arena Riga, Riga, LAT (supported by Baskery) April 9, 2015 Ice Palace, Saint Petersburg, RUS (supported by Baskery) April 12, 2015 Olimpiysky, Moscow, RUS (supported by Baskery) April 15, 2015 Minsk-Arena, Minsk, BLR (supported by Baskery) April 17, 2015 Tauron Arena, Kraków, POL (supported by Baskery) April 18, 2015 Zimný Štadión Ondreja Nepelu, Bratislava, SLK April 21-22, 2015 TipsArena, Linz, AUT (supported by Baskery) April 25, 2015 du Arena, Abu Dhabi, UAE (Brought forward from the 26th) May 2, 2015 Hayarkon Park, Tel Aviv, ISR (supported by Ninet Tayeb) May 7, 2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG (joined Olly Murs to duet on "Troublemaker") May 18, 2015 Cannes, FRA May 30, 2015 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) June 13, 2015 Megaland Landgraaf, Landgraaf, NED (Pinkpop Festival) June 17, 2015 Ušće Park, Belgrade, SER June 20, 2015 Terra Vibe Park, Malakasa, GRE (Rockwave Festival) June 26, 2015 Bråvalla flygflottilj, Norrköping, SWE (Bråvalla Festival) June 28, 2015 Tusindårsskoven, Odense, DEN (Tinderbox Music Festival) July 4, 2015 FestivalPark, Werchter, BEL (TW Classic, supported by Faithless, Anouk, Texas, Anastacia & The Scabs) July 7, 2015 Ippodromo delle Capannelle, Rome, ITY (Rock in Roma) July 12, 2015 Place du Palais, Monaco-Ville, MON (Celebration of the Tenth Anniversary of the Reign of Prince Albert II) July 17, 2015 Piața Constituției, Bucharest, ROM July 19, 2015 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) July 20, 2015 Plaine de l'Asse, Nyon, SUI (Paléo Festival) July 23, 2015 Piazza Napoleone, Lucca, ITY (Lucca Summer Festival) July 25, 2015 Platja del Fòrum, Barcelona, SPA (Hard Rock Rising) August 7, 2015 Central Beach, Burgas, BUL (Spirit of Burgas) August 9, 2015 Adare Manor, Shannon, IRE (Private Gig) August 10, 2015 Óbudai Island, Budapest, HUN (Sziget Festival 2015) August 13, 2015 Cala di Volpe Hotel, Porto Cervo, ITY (Gala dinner) September 11, 2015 Curio Haus, Hamburg, GER (Private Gig, Bank Berenberg's 425th anniversary) September 17, 2015 MasterCard Center, Beijing, CHN (Cancelled) September 20, 2015 Mercedes-Benz Arena, Shanghai, CHN (Cancelled) September 23, 2015 AsiaWorld–Arena, Chek Lap Kok, HK (Cancelled) September 27, 2015 Stadium Merdeka, Kuala Lumpur, MAL (Cancelled) September 30, 2015 Impact Arena, Bangkok, THAI (Cancelled) October 4, 2015 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Kallang, SIN (Cancelled) October 9-10, 2015 Perth Arena, Perth, AUS (supported by Lawson) October 13-14, 2015 Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS (supported by Lawson) October 17, 2015 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS (supported by Lawson) October 19, 2015 Paris Cat Jazz Club, Melbourne, AUS October 22-24, 2015 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS (supported by Lawson) October 27-28, 2015 Allphones Arena, Sydney, AUS (supported by Lawson) October 31, 2015 Basin Reserve, Wellington, NZ (supported by Avalanche City) November 3, 2015 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ (supported by Avalanche City) 2016 February 11, 2016 Amsterdam, NED (The Qube's Private show) February 12, 2016 Hospital de la Santa Cruz y San Pablo, Barcelona, SPA March 11, 2016 Hamburg, GER (SAW Radio's Unplugged show) March 18, 2016 Hilton Hotel, Beverly Hills, CA (Le Lycee Francais De Los Angeles Private Party) April 23, 2016 Dorchester Hotel, London, ENG (performing at a wedding reception) May 27, 2016 Dinamo Arena, Tbilisi, GEO June 16, 2016 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) June 18, 2016 Continental Hotel, Oslo, NOR (Private Gig) July 15, 2016 Porto Cervo, Sardinia, ITY (Private Gig) August 12, 2016 Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (BBC Radio 2 In Concert) August 14, 2016 Prague, CZR (Private Gig) August 20, 2016 Goldsborough Hall, Goldsborough, ENG (Private Gig) September 25, 2016 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Apple Music Festival) October 5, 2016 London, ENG (Magic FM's Acoustic Show) October 20, 2016 Stockholm, SWE (I Like Radio Live! Private Show) November 7, 2016 Troxy, London, ENG (BRITS Icon concert) November 15, 2016 Zurich, SUI December 14, 2016 St. John at Hackney Church, London, ENG (Amazon Tickets show) December 19, 2016 Under The Bridge, London, ENG (Heart Live with Diet Coke) December 31, 2016 Westminster Central Hall, London, ENG (Robbie Rock Big Ben Live) 2017 January 21, 2017 Abu Dhabi, UAE April 2, 2017 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) May 5, 2017 ?, SUI (Private Gig) Robbie Williams Heavy Entertainment Show Tour 2017 June 1, 2017 Manchester, ENG (Dress Rehearsal) June 2-3, 2017 Etihad Stadium, Manchester, ENG (supported by Erasure) June 6, 2017 St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton, ENG (supported by Erasure) June 9, 2017 Murrayfield Stadium, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Erasure) June 13, 2017 Ricoh Arena, Coventry, ENG (supported by Erasure) June 15, 2017 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) June 17, 2017 Aviva Stadium, Dublin, IRE June 21, 2017 Principality Stadium, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Erasure) June 23, 2017 London Stadium, London, ENG (supported by Erasure) June 26, 2017 DDV-Stadion, Dresden, GER June 28, 2017 Esprit Arena, Düsseldorf, GER July 1, 2017 AccorHotels Arena, Paris, FRA July 4, 2017 Goffertpark, Nijmegen, NED July 8, 2017 Festivalpark, Werchter, BEL (Rock Werchter, supported by Emili Sande, Marco Borsato, Stan Van Samang, Erasure & Niels Destadsbader) July 11, 2017 HDI Arena, Hanover, GER July 14, 2017 Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi, Verona, ITY July 15, 2017 Piazza Napoleone, Lucca, ITY July 17, 2017 Barolo, ITY (Collisioni Festival) July 19, 2017 Commerzbank-Arena, Frankfurt, GER July 22, 2017 Olympiastadion, Munich, GER July 25-26, 2017 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER July 29, 2017 Tele2 Arena, Stockholm, SWE (supported by Erasure) August 1, 2017 Granåsen, Trondheim, NOR (supported by Erasure) August 4, 2017 Bergenhus Fortress, Bergen, NOR (supported by Erasure) August 7, 2017 Telia Parken, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by Erasure) August 10, 2017 Tampere Stadium, Tampere, FIN (supported by Erasure) August 16, 2017 Vingis Park, Vilnius, LIT (supported by Erasure) August 19, 2017 Airport Letnany, Prague, CZR (supported by Erasure) August 23, 2017 Groupama Arena, Budapest, HUN (supported by Erasure) August 26, 2017 Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna, AUT (supported by Erasure) August 29, 2017 Wörthersee Stadion, Klagenfurt, AUT (supported by Erasure) September 2, 2017 Letzigrund, Zurich, SUI (supported by Erasure) September 7, 2017 Ice Palace, Saint Petersburg, RUS (cancelled due to illness) September 10, 2017 Olympic Stadium, Moscow, RUS (cancelled due to illness) December 12, 2017 Moscow, RUS (Private show at Berin Art Events) December 15, 2017 Palace of International Forums, Tashkent, UZB 2018 Robbie Williams Heavy Entertainment Show Tour 2018 February 2, 2018 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) February 14, 2018 Spark Arena, Auckland, NZ (supported by Tami Neilson) February 17, 2018 Forsyth Barr Stadium, Dunedin, NZ (supported by Tami Neilson) February 20, 2018 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS (supported by The Bamboos) February 22, 2018 Rochford Winery, Melbourne, AUS (supported by Sheppard) February 24-25, 2018 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS February 28-March 1, 2018 Qudos Bank Arena, Sydney, AUS (supported by The Bamboos) March 3, 2018 Mt. Dundeed Estate, Geelong, AUS (A Day On The Green) March 4, 2018 Adelaide Street Circuit, Adelaide, AUS (Adelaide 500) March 7, 2018 Perth Arena, Perth, AUS (supported by The Bamboos) May 24, 2018 St. Petersburg, RUS (Private Gig) June 8, 2018 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) June 14, 2018 Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow, RUS (2018 FIFA World Cup Opening Ceremony) June 29, 2018 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (Private Gig) September 6, 2018 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Private Gig) September 12, 2018 Grand Palais, Paris, FRA ? September 20, 2018 Linate Airport, Segrate, ITY (Robbie performed at the #EABoarding event at the Emporio Armani hangar at Milan’s Linate Airport for Milan's Fashion week) November 5, 2018 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHL November 8, 2018 Hipódromo de Asunción, Asunción, PAR (Personal Fest) November 10, 2018 Club Ciudad de Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires, ARG (Personal Fest) November 15, 2018 Arena VFG, Guadalajara, MEX November 17, 2018 Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City, MEX (Corona Capital) December 10, 2018 Grand Palais, Paris, FRA (International Fencing Federation (FIE) Gala Dinner) 2019 February 1, 2019 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT March 6, 8-9, 13 & 15-16, 2019 Wynn, Las Vegas, NV May 25, 2019 Monte Carlo, MON (Private show at the Scuderia Ferrari Formula 1 Team party) June 12, 2019 Science Museum, London, ENG (Unicef Soccer Aid Dinner) June 14, 2019 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT June 19, 21-22, 26 & 28-29 & July 3 & 5-6, 2019 Wynn, Las Vegas, NV July 14, 2019 Hyde Park, London, ENG (British Summer Time) August 2, 2019 Glock Horse Center, Treffen, AUT (Gaston Glock 90th birthday celebration) August 4, 2019 Cluj Arena, Cluj-Napoca, ROM (Untold Festival 2019) August 7, 2019 ?, DEN (Smukfest Festival) August 31, 2019 Moscow, RUS (Private Gig) October 5, 2019 Barvikha, Moscow, RUS (Private Gig) November 17, 2019 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG (Hits Live Manchester, with Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Mabel, Mark Ronson, Anne-Marie, Tom Walker, Zara Larsson & Jonas Blue) November 26, 2019 Alexandra Palace Theatre, London, ENG ("It’s Not The Robbie Williams Christmas Show"" December 8, 2019 CKK Jordanki, Torun, POL (Special show for TVP) December 16-17, 2019 SSE Arena, Wembley, ENG (Robbie Williams Christmas Party) 2020 March 24-25, 27-28, 31 & April 1 & 3-4, 2020 Wynn, Las Vegas, NV June 20, 2020 Vale Park Stadium, Stoke-On-Trent, ENG